


S.T.E.V.E.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [37]
Category: MSI, Mindless Self Indulgence, Steve Righ - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arhyme now for Mr Righ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.T.E.V.E.

S is for Standard,  
the level you play.  
T is for Terrific,  
it's keep up all day.  
E is for Ever,  
you never give in.  
V is for Verve,  
playing that well's a sin.  
E is for Easy,  
that's how you make it look.

Steve, you amaze me,  
your skills are a shock.  
Seldom have I heard   
played better guitar.  
No wonder that people come from afar.


End file.
